


blue days, red nights

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, a lot off fluff, also they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes are fire and no matter what he says about being cool you think Dave is the warmest person you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue days, red nights

_  
**I**   
_

John's eyes are lazy oceans and summer wind to you, slightly darker than sky and lighter than the navy of your faded jeans. He always laughs a bit too loudly but to you it's the perfect volume, his voice ringing out for longer, just the way you want it to.

His hair is black and rarely straight, and you greatly enjoy running your hands through it to mess it up even more (and you like the feel of his hair, it's soft and fluffy, your own patch of cloud).

When he talks he moves his hands around and grins and frowns and laughs and sometimes gets distracted from the topic and starts rambling on about something else and you kind of really want to take him by surprise one day and kiss him to shut him up, but that's a stupid teenage daydream that's impossible and delusional and decidedly uncool.

He sometimes holds you or grabs you or just makes any kind of physical contact with you and it always makes your emotions do something strange. Lately you've been cajoling him into watching scary movies (calling him a wimp or a sissy or a chicken always does the trick) and every time when he shrieks and falls against you and holds you your insides feel like someone stirred them with a spoon and his touch is like warmth on your ice-smooth skin. The feel of his closeness is like a drug- so goddamn addicted but you know that it's bad for you but you can't let go.

The way he moves his hands across his piano is so elegant you wouldn't even believe it of Egbert unless you were there, and you're almost as fascinated with his music as he is with yours. He watches you spin your turntables in such fascination that it's almost embarassing to you, even as your mind is solely on the rhythms and patterns and beats of the thing and when you're done he doesn't applause, just whispers something Egbertain like "wow, gosh!" and takes your hands and smiles.

Yeah, his smile is better than three fucking auditoriums filled with applause.

And you know that he's not _that way_ and you know you don't have a chance but god damn you can't stop yourself from loving every part of him and fuck. You didn't think it would hurt this much. Maybe it was naivete but you didn't think it would hurt at all, being in love.

You were pretty fucking wrong.

 **II**

Maybe you shouldn't be so hung up over the way Dave looks but he's so beautiful you kind of forget sometimes.

His hair is like feathers, smooth and straight and even when he has that scruffy hair he gets when he awakes in the morning it looks so perfect, and gosh he's so _cute_ it's hard not to squeal! As girlish as that sounds. 

You like it best when he takes off his shades and let you see his _eyes_  because that you think is the most beautiful thing. His eyes are fire and no matter what he says about being cool you think Dave is the warmest person you know.

He has a tendency to ramble and you love listening to him talk because you can hear just a hint of Texas in his voice and god it drives you crazy because... well, you don't know why it does. It's just that it sounds perfect that way and you wouldn't change it for the world. Sometimes he reluctantly lets you listen to him sing and you love everything about it. His voice is filled with the emotion he doesn't show on his face and his lyrics are beautifully prosed, wonderfully written, and it enchants you so much it's like he waved a wand and cast an ironic spell right over you.

You don't know what it is about him that makes you _want_ him so much. You know that's what it is now, hopeless longing that will probably never come to be because he's Dave and you're John and you're best friens and nothing more.

Maybe you're a coward, but if telling him how you feel means losing him forever, then you don't want to take that chance, not once.

He's too beautiful to lose and no matter how much you want him in your arms, you'll ignore that stubborn feeling of intense longing. Maybe then you'll forget about how much he attracts you, how perfect he seems. 

 **III**

You don't like parties.

You suppose that you should live for them or whatever since you're a college kid with decent looks and all the girls to get and nothing to lose, and you'll never deny yourself a beer or two, but you really don't like parties.

You've always been comfortable just being by yourself or maybe with John and watching a terrible movie and hearing him laugh into your sleeve. But Egbert somehow got himself invited to some douchebag's birthday bash and you were, too, so you went ahead. Can't leave the Egbert all by himself, he'll probably set something on fire and commit manslaughter by accident and call it all another hilarious prank.

But there was beer and there were lights and you thought of him and your chest ached and god damn of course you could drink, why the fuck not, except you ended up with a little too much and John wasn't exactly sober either and a few hours later you were stumbling back to your room, and his mouth was close to your ear wow fuck what.

Key's in the lock, door opens somehow, you're not even sure. He falls on the couch, you follow suit, and he drags you down till you're both lying down.

Even through an alchohol-induced stupor you see how close he is to you and your heartbeat quickens.

"Dave," he murmurs, and pulls you close till you're nearly nose to nose and what the fuck are you doing Egbert. He leans in till he's right next to your ear. Then, unmistakably-

He starts to fucking sing.

"I don't wanna close my eeeeeyes..."

"What the fuck," you say.

"I don't wanna fall asleeeeep...."

"John."

"Cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thiiiing," he says, grinning into your neck.

You find yourself involuntarily drawling, "Even when I dream of you..." Fucking alchohol.

"The sweetest dreams will never dooooo..."

"'Cause I miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing," you drawl and he laughs and you snort and wow his mouth is on yours wait what how the fuck did that happen.

If you were rational right now you'd assume that it was only because he was drunk and you were drunk and he was so close to you, so damn close you could feel the heat on his body and now his lips and yours were pressed tight together and everything about this was setting off alarm bells in your head.

After all the waiting and the wanting and looking at him while feeling your emotions overflow you realize you got exactly as you wanted- but you can't really think or feel anything right now because *he is kissing you* and everything else in the world can just sit on the back burner for now because fuck it, you love him, and you hope to God he loves you too.

He's making sounds in the back of his throat and driving you insane, and when you two pull away you look at him a bit dazedly and he gives you a sheepish smile.

"Uh hm guh fuck it, shit," you slur coherently.

"Uh," he replies, staring at you with his blue blue eyes. You resist the urge to kiss him again and force yourself to listen to his voice.

"I, uh," he says weakly, "I like you, Dave! I mean I just... lo-like you a lot? And I wanted to kiss you because I wanted to... I love you. Sorry."

"Why the fuck are you apologizing," you murmur, and then you do kiss him back, harder, because you never want him to let go. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> idk  
> i should sleep fUCK  
> johndave feelings :')  
> also a bunch of typos i bet im RUSHING THROUGH THIS SORRY! xoxo thanks for reading


End file.
